


done with excuses

by kevinohmasbueno



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Boys Kissing, Drama, Drunken Confessions, Fictober, Fictober 2019, House Party, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno
Summary: The losers reunite in college, Richie has something to do.





	done with excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Day20: “You could talk about it, you know?”  
hey i'm working on the other days but i watched it 2 the other day and yeah, i had to do it

Richie is laying on Stanley’s bed, kicking his legs in the air. He’s reading a comic out loud while Stan finishes his politics’ paper. It’s their first year in college, out of Derry and they are loving every bit of it. “Wait, stop.” Stanley says, spinning around on his chair. “What happened the other night at the party?” He says, phone turned to Richie. Apparently, Bill had just sent in a text, a very brief one. Richie pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know, got pretty wasted.” He shrugs it off, but Stanley is still looking at him. He wants answers. “Ben smoked his first joint?” He whispers an excuse; Stan doesn’t look pleased. “Yeah, why don’t you try again?” Richie lowers his head, “Look, I can’t remember shit.”

“Why did Eddie look so gloomy in the morning then?” Stanley asks again, he doesn’t really want to press for the truth, but he couldn’t stand watching his friend like that. “Mike wanted to play truth or dare, some shit like that. We ended up kissing as a dare, I said something stupid, that’s all.” He rambles, closing the comic. “What did you say?”

Richie grunts, “That it was a joke, that I liked chicks.” Stanley looks at him, “I’m sorry, okay? That’s me, Richie Trashmouth. I always say the stupidest stuff in the worst moment.” He laughs, Stan gets up from the chair and sits next to him. “Okay, slow down, Tozier. What’s this all about?” Richie sighs, “Can you keep a secret?” Stan nods, smiling softly at the other boy. “I can’t remember a time when I haven’t liked Eds.”

“We all like him, he’s a great guy.” He says, but Richie’s expression is a sad one. “Oh, fuck. You like him like that?” Richie grimaces, “I guess you can say that, yeah.” He scratches the back of his head, “Please don’t tell the others.” Stanley shakes his head, “No, of course I won’t.” He whispers, “But, you could talk about it, you know?”

“I just did, dumbass.” Richie says, “With him, I mean.” Richie starts laughing, “_Dude, I’m gay for you_. What could go wrong, right?” Stanley makes a face, “Maybe not like that? But if he was pissed when you said it was only a dare, maybe he likes you too.” Richie shakes his head, “I can’t do that, I can’t risk losing him.”

“You won’t lose him, you’ve been friends since you were kids, come on.” Stanley points out, “If he hasn’t ran away from you because of your jokes, I don’t think he will now.”

“Okay, Stan the man. That hurt but you might have a point.” Richie cracks up, grin growing wide. “So, Bill said something about a party tomorrow, you coming?” Richie nods.

The party is at Bill’s shared flat, the music loud enough to be heard from the street. “Hey, Big Bill.” Richie says, giving him the bottle that he bought on the way. “Where’s everyone?” He asks, “Kitchen, we’re moving to the hall though.” Richie nods, making his way inside. “Look, it’s Richie!” Beverly says, going to hug the boy. “How’ve you been, babe?” He asks, kissing the girl. She laughs, “It’s been good.”

“Someone give me a drink; I might need it tonight.” He says, eyes on Eddie’s back as he talks with Ben. “How are things with Ben going, huh?” Beverly blushes, “Well, we’re managing just right.” She smiles, Richie nods. “Good, good. I’m glad, didn’t wanna punch him.” Beverly laughs again, “What about you?” She asks, eyes going from him to where he’s looking at. “I’m gonna solve this tonight, no worries Bev.” She hugs him one last time and drags him to the couch, where everyone is sitting. The whole gang is there, even Mike.

They order Chinese food, for old times sakes. Mike tells them how Derry has changed the few months they’ve been away, “I’m sure there’s still no kid as cool as me.” Richie chirps, he’s not looking but he can hear Eddie rolling his eyes. “Of course not, Tozier.” He says, standing up. “Where are you going, Eduardo?”

Eddie flips a finger at him, “I need a drink.” He mutters, disappearing in the corridor. They resume talking, Richie excuses himself to the bathroom. “What do you want now, Richie?” Eddie turns around and stares at him, glass in hand. “Why are you following me?” He asks, Richie blushes. “I think we wanna… we need to talk.” He says, fast. Eddie raises an eyebrow at him, “Do we? Things are pretty clear from where I am.”

Richie groans, “Don’t be mad, Eds.” He says, stepping forward. Eddie moves quickly, “Don’t call me that.” Richie stops him by the arm, “Can we get out of here?” He pleads, looking straight into Eddie’s eyes. “I really need to tell you something, privately.” He adds when Eddie sits on the counter, “No one’s here, though.”

Stanley gets into the kitchen, “Hey guys.” He says, grabbing the wine bottle. “Oh shit, did I interrupt you?” Eddie shakes his head, “We were talking, yeah.” Richie says, Stan scurries away. Richie grabs Eddie’s arms and drags him out of the house, into the corridor. There’s more students out there, but Richie feels secured in the middle of strangers. “Private enough for you?” Eddie asks, watching as the other lights up a cigarette. “Will do.”

Richie smokes quickly, “Okay, I’m done running away from this.” He says, pointing between the two of them. “Last party, the kiss-” A boy pushes between them, running down the corridor. “Fuck.” Richie mutters, “It was a dare, I know. Was that everything?” Eddie asks, ready to step back inside. Richie shakes his head, “No, of course not. Let me finish, please.” He talks fast, very Tozier style. “_It _was a dare, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t wanna do it. Man,” he laughs “I’ve wanted to kiss you since we were what, 12?” Richie keeps laughing, talking as if there’s no end to his words. “It’s been crazy, I can’t believe you didn’t notice. I can’t remember a time where I didn’t get all giddy because I was gonna see you. Seeing the boys date made me so fucking jealous, I knew I wouldn’t be able to do that with you back in Derry and now I feel like I fucked up the nonexistent chances I had. Because you probably-”

“Beep, beep, Richie.” Eddie says, pulling away after kissing the other boy. “Wait, what?” He asks, blinking his eyes in pure disbelief. “You’re so stupid Tozier.” He says, pulling the boy closer and kissing him again. Richie kisses back, pressing Eddie to the wall behind them. “Did you really need me to confess like that?” Eddie shakes his head, “It was cute, that’s all.” He whispers, smiling when Richie pulls him in again. “I waited my whole life to do this, woah.” The boy confesses, pecking him one last time. “Shouldn’t we go back inside?” Richie asks, hugging Eddie. “But we’re having fun here, aren’t we?” Eddie whispers, kissing Richie’s neck. “Yeah but Stan’s probably freaking out already, Eds.” He’s taken aback by the pet name, smiling as Richie grabs his hand and pulls him inside the apartment.

“Oh, hey what the cat dragged in!” Mike shouts over the music, climbing on the couch to point at the two boys. “Fucking finally.” Bill says, looking at their entwined hands.


End file.
